Just for one moment
by Show-Stealing
Summary: A once flirty online relationship which consisted of wanting nothing more than one sexual encounter turns into a friendship where they confide in each other. A chemistry is sparked which they can't deny because of the in depth knowledge they have about each other. There's just one problem for the pair the locker room politics forbids him even looking at her.
1. Chapter 1

There was the daily meeting within the wwe, John Cena was close to the back of the room leaning forward looking over the transcript for tomorrow night's show, his mind was wandering however, he'd been speaking to this women online for almost two weeks now.

"Is that ok John?" he heard the annoyed stern voice of his boss, he looked up finding almost everyone staring at him, his friend randy flicked him to the right page, John quickly scanned to find out a vague idea of what he was being asked to be ok with.

"Um" he rubbed his face "i guess it could work" he nodded, he looked into his bosses eyes "I'd have to read over it several times but, im sure I can do it"

"Well, you read over it some more and have an email to me by tomorrow morning"

"yes sir" he nodded _got out of that one_ he thought as he let out a deep breathe sitting back.

* * *

**John's point of view**

"it's all good things i assure you" bec said to me trying to reassure me. My little sister had been trying to set me up with this friend of her's for months now, she just told me she'd been telling her all about me.

"somehow i find that hard to believe" i laughed.

I found it cute that she was trying to make a good impression for me with this girl, but i wasn't about to let her know that.

"she's single you know" bec said sliding up next to me on the bench. I was half an hour's drive away from home and didn't have time to get home so she came and met me for some lunch which was nice.

"um…thanks for that" i elbowed bec in the side and smiled, wondering what else bec and this friend of her's had talked about.

"i don't want you to die alone, that's all" she said.

i was older than my sister by a year, but that didn't matter, as we didn't care about how old we were. We joked it was how old you behaved that was important, and going by that standard i was the youngest out of the Cena siblings. This is probably why we all got along so well.

"gee thanks" i laughed again. "anyway since when have you been queen matchmaker?" i asked her.

"can't a girl branch out and try new things?" she replied with a cheeky smile.

When i got to my room after spending a few hours with my sister i sat down at my desk and noticed an im from an unknown user flashing on my screen.

user: so, do you come here often?

me: um…that's a bit personal isn't it? shouldn't you buy a person a drink first?

user: not really, it's too early for a drink.

me: it's never too early for a drink.

me: who is this?

i had a good idea but thought i should check anyway.

user: someone you became smitten with today.

smitten! seriously? who uses that word any more, i thought.

me: hello mickie, sorted things out with home?

Mickie: ha, i wish, my mum is impossible sometimes but i think she is starting to understand that buying a new home will be good for me.

me: that's good.

Mickie: so, what's a girl got to do to get noticed around here? i have been trying to get you to talk to me for days now but you keep ignoring me!

i tried to think of a witty reply and all i could think of was show us your tits, which was probably a little soon to be jumping in the deep end. stupid male brain.

me: it's not intentional, believe me, i have been busy.

Me: i have been meaning to come and talk to you…i just haven't yet.

Mickie: hmm ok, well don't be a stranger.

Mickie: do you come here often, or do i need to find another way to locate you if i wanted to talk to you?

me: it's probably the best location when not in person, if i am here i will answer and if i am not then i won't, simple really.

Mickie: good =d

Mickie: so i hear you are single from bec?

bec, for crying out loud! i thought.

me: why, are you offering to fill the position?

i shook my head and chuckled at my lame reply and reminded myself, think before you type.

Mickie: lol, wow, you move fast.

me: this coming from the girl who started out with deciding that i am smitten with you. who uses that word anyway?

Mickie: i do and you knew who it was before i said it, didn't deny it, anyway what am i meant to think if you don't come on here and talk to me?

me: hey i have been busy.

Mickie: i know what i saw.

me: ok well you go with what you think then.

Mickie: i think i will, anyway i wanted to just annoy you to see if you would bite.

me: and did i pass the test?

Mickie: not telling.

me: why not?

Mickie: you will need to work that one out by yourself.

Mickie: on that note i am going to go have a hot steamy shower and think about you.

me: wait, what?

i waited for a reply however one never came.

* * *

_**checkout the trailer for this fanfiction : watch?v=P2sFDfhXjm0&feature=g-upl**_

_**Follow me on twitter: Lexi_Price**_

_**Review please :) it would mean a lot, the more reviews the less time you'll have to wait for the next chapter :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

After the previous im conversation they held, all bets were off and she flirted constantly over messenger. Nothing ever happened however, as one of us always stopped before we went too far, in my case i got afraid of repercussions if I were to be wrong about her advances. Just chatting to her online was breaking so many of the superstars rules that had been around for years let alone the rules I could break in the future Vince had set.

Mickie: don't you hate it when your thong doesn't sit properly in your ass?

Is how mickie started the conversation the next evening after a roster night out.

me: oh, hello Mickie how was your day? what did you have for lunch?

Mickie: lol, hey…good except for the thong incident a sandwich if you must know.

me: much better, now we should have a long conversation about something entirely not to do with your wardrobe malfunction.

Mickie: why? what's wrong with that conversation? is it making you uncomfortable? i thought you might have an insight into the topic being male and all.

me: no insight here.

Mickie: its ok anyway, i fixed my problem by taking it off, much better now, thanks for your help.

The problem i had was never knowing if she was actually meaning what she said, or she as just having me on. i had accepted it as being constantly being strung along to satisfy her evil desires of being a cock tease sure i could have asked her directly or tried something, but i didn't want to make an ass of myself and be wrong. So i would flirt back in the hope that something would become crystal clear, like she said "i want you come to my room now for hot steamy sex", unfortunately that never happened.

* * *

It was pretty late into the night, early morning, when mickie signed on, I was talking to my brother who had an argument with his girlfriend, and naturally he needed someone to bitch to

me: hey Mickie how's things?

Mickie: hot, how do you cope?

me: ha, wear as little clothing as possible.

Mickie: i am.

me: ha, well take that off too.

Mickie: that would be a bit hard, there isn't much left to take off.

me: why? what are you wearing?

Mickie: come see for yourself.

me: nah it's too hot, you come here anyway it's probably not a great idea to go out in the nude.

Mickie: wow your room sounds way too hot for me to come and visit. ;) maybe i will come see you later when it cools down in there.

While conversations here seemed to be leading places, the problem came when we sore each other at the arena's, it suddenly became awkward, and we couldn't continue our im conversations as we were out of the safety net of our room, meaning we didn't have an exit strategy of just disappearing. There was no screen or keyboard to hide behind.

When the roster went out drinking the divas and superstars somehow always ended up in the same bar, Mickie didn't really seem to pay any attention to me at all, not even a flirtatious glance, nothing. She hung around with Kelly and eve and stood at a distance with the other divas, so i just took our online chats as being a giant game of online sexual chicken, see how far you could go before the other pulled away leaving you with nothing .

This continued on for almost a month after we initially began talking online because of the wrong im id I had for another superstar, both of us flirting however nothing ever happening. We ended up not flirting outside of talking on im which i found was sad because i genuinely did like her. She seemed like a great girl. Who could find something wrong in us being friends?

You have no idea how many people would find it wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

I was drunk, not too drunk, but bad enough to know i was drunk. i stood with my head resting against the door realising how tired i was, looking for my keys in my pockets to no avail. For crying out loud, i thought, they had to be in here somewhere. The party for vince's birthday had been great, but now it was over and i was fearful i had locked myself out of my room.

"you ok?" a voice giggled behind me. "you look drunk".

"I'm fine, just looking for my keys" i replied still feeling in my pockets for my keys.

"you look like you need a hand" the voice laughed. "here let me help you" the voice said, and without warning a hand reached around and slid into my pants pockets and started fishing around.

"hey, i think i can find them myself thank you" i said, surprised at how forward this person was. The hand kept fishing around suddenly though, i noticed it was starting to shift closer to my groin and started to try to go for my crotch. "hey! cut that out" i said as i removed the hand and turned around to see who it was.

Standing there looking at me was mickie her vibrant face was grinning from ear to ear as she looked at me with her sexy brown eyes. As i was looking at her though, my drunken mind put her in a black lacy corset even though it was all in my head i was quite taken back by her beauty and impressed at my mind for coming up with such a stunning image. i enjoyed the image for a moment until i realised she was talking to me.

"huh?" i said.

"i said i know you enjoyed it" she laughed. "anyway it's ok, found what i was looking for" she said as she swung my keys in front of me and before i had a chance to respond she was dashing off down the hall, and disappeared up the stairs at the end.

i would have chased after her, but i was fixated on her body as she ran off her hair bobbing as she went, her tight top revealing the movement of her curves as she went, while the tight pair of jeans she had on held her ass tightly in place. she wasn't a 'big girl', just had curves where it mattered. I didn't fully realise what had happened until she had gone, but i didn't care, that sight had been worth it. Also the fact we spoke in person for the first time made that little exchange a big deal, over the past few days we'd walk past each other giving our best flirty look but never anything more.

I went back to leaning my head on my door. Now what, i thought. My mobile buzzed in my pocket and i pulled it out looking at the screen.

Mickie: where r you? your keys r having a great time hanging out with us =d

i had a pretty good idea that mickie would have run off to her new best friend bec's room and most likely with my other sister nicole would be there too, the three were hardly seen apart at the moment since they came to visit me. So i went there first to see if i could find her.

Before i got to bec's door i could hear laughter coming from her room, and Mickie's distinctive laugh was coming through, indicating i was on the right track. i opened the door to an explosion of laughter. inside was Mickie, bec, and surprise, surprise, Nicole. the three stopped what they were doing and turned to look at me as though they had been expecting my arrival.

"you're pissed" Nicole yelled at me, and everyone laughed.

"so what if i am, i am allowed to be" i replied. "now, can i have my keys back…please?" i said as i walked in almost tripping over.

everyone laughed again.

"sod you all" i said as i went over and lay on the bed between mickie and bec.

"what, these keys?" mickie said as she stood up and waved them in front of my face, tossing them to nicole as i went to grab them.

"ok, my coordination is not good enough for this you guys, this isn't fair" i said, grabbing air instead of the keys as they were thrown from person to person, causing everyone to laugh.

the keys were thrown back to mickie who grabbed them, and i jumped up and managed to grab onto her, holding her arms around her waist stopping her from passing them on. My plan had one flaw however which was gravity, causing us to fall back onto the bed with her in my arms.

"stacks on!" bec yelled, as everyone jumped on top of us pushing my face into Mickie's breasts, and for a moment i was in heaven.

Then, as if on cue, i feel my cock go hard against her thigh. I desperately hoped she didn't realise and to avoid the situation i tickled her in the ribs with one arm, as i tried to get her to let go of my keys with the other. She squirmed around in my hands, as i subtly explored the curves her body feeling what i could without her noticing what i was doing. Everyone still stacked on top laughing unaware of what was happening underneath, hands going everywhere. Eventually she let go of my keys into my hands at which point i pulled out from underneath of the pile of female bodies and left everyone laughing stacked on top of each other trying to work out what happened.

"thank you all, but i need to go have a shower and sober up a little more before bed" i said as i left the room before anyone had a chance to protest.

* * *

**Last chapter didn't get many reviews so 8 reviews for the next chapter ;P i know at least 8 people are reading this from the amount of reviews for the first chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**You reviewed so here's the next chapter ;P**

* * *

I went back, let myself into my dark room, and turned on my floor lamp bathing the room in a warm soft light. I stood in the middle of my room thinking about what had happened, and realised i still had an erection. I thought about doing something about it I went to touch it; however i decided i needed a shower more so stripped off and went into the shower.

One of the advantages about being the face of the company, is you get privileges, my room was one of the biggest on this floor we'd been allocated with a double bed, sofa, coffee table, fridge and most of all it also had its own big bathroom. After years of showering in tiny shower and trying to get in there before the other two guys I used to share with, it was a nice refreshing change to be able to just jump into the shower whenever I felt like it.

Even though it was a warm night i had a hot steamy shower to help my body relax before bed, the night's events continuing to run through my mind. I was sure she had brushed against my cock when looking for my keys in my pocket, and to be honest i was pretty sure she had enjoyed me tickling her. My mind kept running through the scenario until i couldn't decide if i was making parts of it up in my mind or it had actually happened that way. I finished up and turned off the shower.

After drying off and changing into a t-shirt and shorts, i felt a whole lot more sober. I was also more awake than i had hoped though, so i sat down at my desk and turned on my computer. I searched the net for a while looking for my mothers birthday present before an instant message chat from mickie popped up on the screen.

"This should be interesting" I said to myself

mickie: you're no fun =(

me: hello to you too.

me: why am i no fun?

mickie: you know why =p

me: what, because you stole my keys, suddenly i am compelled to comply with your every demand?

mickie: pretty much =p

mickie: you sound a lot more sober than before.

me: it's amazing what a long shower achieves.

me: are you still in bec's room?

mickie: wouldn't you like to know?

me: it is why i asked.

mickie: no is the answer, Nicole left for bed right after you and then Nicole's boyfriend rang her, so i went back to my room.

me: lol! felt a little like a third wheel did you.

mickie: lol, a little…anyway i messaged to see if you were ok, you were a little drunk, but you didn't answer your door when i knocked.

me: left to have a long shower remember =p

i actually was so engrossed in my thoughts a herd of elephants could have run through my room and i wouldn't have noticed. I was kinda bummed I missed her knocking, maybe we could have had a longer conversation.

mickie: hot?

me: it was actually, nice and relaxing.

mickie: why didn't you invite me, i could have done with a shower.

"aaand it starts" I chuckled to myself as I typed my reply

* * *

**9 reviews for the next ;P**


	5. Chapter 5

me: you would have had to share with me, and i don't know if we are at that stage yet =p

mickie: lol, i am sure we could have managed.

me: hmmm…

mickie: so now you are clean and out of that suit of yours. what are you wearing?

me: that's a little personal isn't it? shouldn't you buy me a drink first?

mickie: you don't need any more alcohol sir =p

me: lol, i suppose not.

mickie: so?

me: so…what?

mickie: what are you wearing?

me: how about you tell me what are you wearing and then i will tell you what i am wearing?

In my mind this time I pictured her sitting at her desk in a silky purple, slightly see through, baby doll softly draped over her breasts with just a hint of her nipples showing through, and open down the front revealing her wearing a purple thong on underneath.

mickie: nothing ;)

"That would do too i suppose" I nodded as the baby doll and panties were suddenly removed from my mental image leaving her just sitting there in the nude looking at her screen.

me: somehow i think you're full of crap.

mickie: well you aren't here so you won't ever know…now stop avoiding the question.

me: wouldn't you love it to know.

mickie: i would actually.

me: if i said nothing would that do it for you?

mickie: i would say you were full of crap too.

me: what about just a towel?

mickie: mmm, that would be nice, ;)…wish i was there now.

mickie: has that little issue you had in your pants gone down?

oh shit! The sexy mental image of her disappeared as my heart started beating heavily and my body felt heavy. She noticed my erection, there goes the flirting.

mickie: you still there? or do you need a moment to finish doing something about it? =p

me: …I'm still here.

mickie: so?

me: so…what?

mickie: so…is your little issue still there?

me: i don't know what you are talking about

mickie: come on…I'm not stupid…i could feel your cock pushed against my legs and i know you enjoyed being pushed up against my breasts and feeling my body.

mickie: i seen you struggling to notlook at them and phasing out when you talk to me.

Busted. I sat there starting at the screen unsure of what to do next.

mickie: you've disappeared again lover boy.

me: I'm here.

mickie: so?

me: listen to how observant you are, anyone would think you would have pointed this out to me sooner rather than string me along.

mickie: lol, that's the fun…so, you still haven't answered my question.

me: …it's not little.

"great comeback, you idiot" I slapped my palm onto my forehead, for the first time in my life I had a women more than willing to flirt in a cyber conversation, perhaps turn it more dirty at some point and I go say something like that.

mickie: i haven't seen it, so i wouldn't know =p

mickie: you are still avoiding the question.

me: no, if you must know it's gone now.

mickie: shame.

mickie: it felt lovely. i would love to see some more of it ;)

My heart started racing. I felt butterflies in my stomach as i quickly tried to work out what to say next.

My mind disregarded the current conversation and became preoccupied imagining her body in all sorts of situations, recalling every hot daydream i had had about her all at once. Play your cards right and you could get laid, screw this up and you will be a laughing stock. Then again, she could just be messing with me.

mickie: you still there?

me: I'm here.

mickie: you keep disappearing on me.

me: your comment took me a little off guard.

mickie: i meant what i said you know, about seeing more of it…

mickie: i bet your little problem has returned hasn't it.

She was right; my cock was hard pressed against my pants. i thought hard about how to reply, probably a little too much.

me: …maybe

hmm, not the best comeback in the history of comebacks.

mickie: lol…boys, whatever will we do with you =p

i was going to type, i can think of a few things, but thought i had better not.

mickie: so…what are you going to do about your little problem?

me: hey, stop calling it little…you might hurt its feelings =p

mickie: lol. As i haven't seen it to know otherwise, so i will call it little until the situation changes…

me: gee thanks.

mickie: what are you doing with it?

me: nothing, it's just sitting here stealing half the blood that my brain would be otherwise using to come up with witty comebacks.

mickie: …i know something you could do with it.

come on, you can do this, i convinced myself.

me: i am sure you do =p

mickie: i know a couple of things actually…

me: …and what might that be?

mickie: i am not going to tell you =p

me: oh come on, you started this…

i waited for a reply.

me: you still there?

No reply, damn, oh well, back to another night of sexual frustrating sitting alone looking at porn to try to feed my imagination. I didn't even feel like looking at porn as i was worried i had ruined any chances with mickie.

i turned off my computer and sat back wondering what the next conversation we'd have would entail, would it be through the chat room? Would it be in person? Who would know with mickie, right now, she was defiantly calling the shots and, I kind of liked it, not knowing what was next, I used to always be the one in control, I hate not being in control of these types of situations but right now, im strangely turned on by it.

* * *

**9 reviews for the next chapter tomorrow :)**

**Also i'm considering a username change, give me some ideas, big fan of cena punk ziggler maybe use that i dunno lol**


	6. Chapter 6

"It's open" I called out as if by reflex, too deep in thought about the conversation me and mickie had had last night to think about who it could be. I looked over my shoulder as I packed my bag, mickie stood in the door way sheepishly, her hair was tied back in a single ponytail revealing the pale skin on her neck in the hallway light. She was wearing a tight red t shirt and jeans that showed off her to die for figure.

I turned fully to her looking at her body back lit by the hall light, her shadow cutting a sexy curvy image out of the light coming through on to the floor I only had a lamp on in my locker room since I was about to leave.

God i loved how she looked even in her ordinary day clothes, it was almost as good as the sexy ones my mind constantly put her in.

"Hey" she spoke softly

"Hey" I returned in the soft whisper as I was looking into her eyes I heard the door lock go and she slowly starting walking towards me, I watched as her hips swayed side to side.

My heart started racing, surely she was just mucking with my head. we had played this game before on messenger and nothing ever happened; sure it had never gone this far but that wasn't necessarily saying anything. It always ended the same way; me, sitting alone in my room, left to having imagine what it would be like.

I took a breathe "Ok stop" she looked at me "I get it, you want to have sex but, i don't really think this is the way to go about having it, Mickie i think your a great girl don't get me wrong i don't want to embarrass you but, i just don't feel comfortable doing this"

She looked down and nodded "Great"

I sighed "Don't do that"

"Do what? Act like a total whore?"

I glanced down "Your not a whore Mickie"

"All i wanted was to feel loved is that so bad" she asked before going to the door in a rush

"Sex isn't the answer" i said to her as she unlocked the door "yeah during it may work but afterwards when the man leaves you'll just feel embarrassed and abused, is that what you want?" i asked, she looked at me and opened the door.

After she left i grabbed my back and headed towards my car, i sore her get into her car. She had some issues that she needed to deal with and, I'm thinking alone she wont be able to do that. I wanted to help her i really do but, I'm not even allowed to mention her name. Stupid rules. I throw by bag in the back got into my car slamming the door. I sat there for a few minutes wondering what to do.

* * *

I rubbed my head with my towel and my laptop caught my eye, i walked over to it sat on the chair in front of it placing my towel over my naked man hood and opened it up.

Nothing.

Normally there's a message from her, my fingers hovered over the keys.

"Suppose i could start the conversation for once" i said to myself and typed just that.

Me: suppose i should start the conversation for once

A few minutes later and still with no reply i messaged her again

Me: im making an effort here help me out

I could picture her reading what im writing over and over again wanting to write back but not wanting to, just wanting to forget what had happened and move on leaving it behind her.

Me: your having sex aren't you?

Me: if you are i will kill you

Mickie: will you stop!

Me: there she is :)

Mickie: what if i was having sex? Its not your business

Me: well you shouldn't be

Mickie: why not?

Me: I'm banning you

Mickie: your banning me?

Me: yes as your cyber buddy I'm banning you from having any sexual physical contact until you truly feel love for someone other than family members

Mickie: Whatever john

Me: Sorry i embarrassed you before

Mickie: it's ok, i would of regretted it afterwards, thank you, you were probably about the only man who would of turned it down

Me: i know right, I've not had sex in four months i should get some sort of medal for that

Me: you smiling?

Mickie: yeah

Me: good, I'm glad my misfortune in the bedroom makes you laugh

Mickie: Can i ask you something?

Me: anything

Mickie: Have you ever been in love?

Me: no, you?

Mickie: i dont think so

Me: if you have to think about it then you haven't

Mickie: What do you mean?

Me: My nan told me, when your in love you know it and if you have to think whether you love her or not then you don't, she was very wise my Nan

Mickie: she sounds it, I'll have to remember that one

Me: You deserve someone who would respect you, don't settle for anything less than your worth, even if you have to wait awhile for that person to find you.

Mickie: Your nan say that to?

Me: no, that's me telling you what i think

Mickie: You've not had sex for four months yet you seem to say all the right things

Me: this job can bring the ladies to you it's just having the time for them, you rarely have low maintenance women hang around you, the dollar signs turn them like moths to flames.

* * *

**hmm OK so 10+ reviews for an update later today say around 6pm (UK time)**

**9 or less and you'll get the next chapter the 12th**

* * *

**UPDATE: Didn't get 10+ reviews, that's why you didn't get the update nearly 2 hours ago, also i made a twitter account just for this fanfiction :) so follow JustFOMoment for sneak peaks and all that stuff ;P any questions you want quick answers on ask there im always on my other twitter account :)**


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up curled up on the couch in my room, I rubbed my face, the last thing I remember was talking to mickie, I lay there confused, I can't remember a thing we talked about but I remember talking to her.

I sat up and opened my laptop, I scrolled through our conversation, we exchanged numbers? Wow apparently I wouldn't give up getting hers for awhile.

It was almost creepy that my phone lit up as I thought about giving her my number, I picked up my phone and read the next. "Shit" I yelled out and began running around getting dressed and getting my things together, I was meant to be at the airport checking in. "oh god oh god oh god" I shouted running out my hotel room door, I realised I probably looked an idiot and by the fact two kids who were with there parents were laughing at me.

* * *

"hi" the cheery flight attendant smiled at me but her eyes told me a different story, I'd held the plane up, she was letting her eyes give away that she was angry.

"Hey"

She looked at my ticket "You need to go straight down there and it's on your right sir"

"um" I scratched my head "You've seen planes right?" at this point everyone was watching me, I've already held the plane up and now im asking a flat attendant a stupid question "There long tube things, it's a long thing that goes from one to how ever long the plane is, but your giving me directions to my seat?" I questioned "I've managed to dress myself and pay for the ticket but I need you to be stood there telling me 18 is straight! Down there"

"If I could ask you to take your seat sir, your already holding the plane up if you could refrain from doing that any longer that would be much appreciated"

* * *

I sat down glanced at who was seated at the window seat, I turned my head back to mickie reading her book. By the little smile on her face she heard my little conversation with the flat attendant.

"Thank god she was here" I said lowly getting my self sorted "Last time I was in the toilet for half an hour no one was there" she burst out laughing

"Shut up" she spoke quietly trying to concentrate on her book.

I looked behind me "How come you lot get to sit together?" i asked my four friends

"We were on time" Zack Ryder spoke, that kid was always glued to his phone, he was like a teenager

"Yeah yeah, im a bad bad man, bad man held everyone up" I rolled my eyes looking back to mickie, on the empty seat between us there was a notepad with a pen laying on top.

_Hey _I looked up at her, as her eyes raised to mine after reading what I had wrote.

_I've been meaning to ask you something_

_Go ahead, what topic didn't we possibly cover last night _I smiled as I wrote it, she let out a small giggle as she took the pen from me, I watched her face as she wrote what ever she was writing, I felt like I was back in high school writing notes.

_Are you seeing anyone? Not that im interested, I just wondered if that's why you said no_

I noticed she didn't look at me as I read what she wrote, she just stared at her book, I knew she wasn't reading it, just a hunch. _No im not seeing anyone, my relationship at the minute is the gym, going there when we land._

_That's so gay_

_what is?_

_A relationship with the gym? Really? Gay lord_

_Gay lord? Seriously? What are you a 12 year old from 1997? who says gay lord?_

_Who has a relationship with a gym?_

_I do_

_Gay lords do_

_We should get a coffee sometime, yanno actually say more than a few words to each other_

_A shouldvitation?_

_What?_

_Is that a shouldvitation or an invitation? There two completely different things! Like I should ask her if she wants to get coffee sometime but never intend to._

_No it's not a shouldvitation_

_How about when we land then?_

_Your abandoning your gay lord duties for me, im touched_

"Shut up" I chuckled lowly

* * *

**early update for a rant to be honest ;P so usual 9 reviews and i'd leave now if you don't want to read my rant :D**

* * *

**To the person who didn't have the balls to use a name so 'p' as you call yourself, i demand reviews now? simple i ask people to review i don't hold a gun to there head to leave them, and i don't know 10 people are reading the story? the fact there's a place on fanfiction you can look means, yeah i know how many people are reading my story. i'm not at a caliber to be demanding reviews and need a spell check and punctuation? i left school 3 years ago i'm sorry if i don't want to sit down with a red marker and correct everything so it's perfect, it's fanfiction, as long as it makes sense i don't think many people are to bothered, yeah it does matter but not to the extent you leave a review about it, if someone writes a story and the grammar and spelling is bad it's simple i click back and look for another story i don't take my time to criticize someone. Me i'm not arsed i deal with dickheads daily but to some younger writer it might matter to them and something they once loved doing is turned into something else they feel they can't do and aren't good at doing and stop doing it. In the past I've ignored the reviews like that but at least they had the balls to sign in so i could say something back to them, which i never, because it's like water off a ducks back like some people say. So keep reviewing all the faults, im not that bothered, your just upping my review tally ;P so cheers because of you the people who actually like my story got an early update.**

**bye p**


	8. Chapter 8

I was sat opposite mickie in a coffee shop on the outskirts of town, there were several coffee shops closer to where we were staying and having are show so no one would see us here.

"So?" I sighed "What should we do?" it was awkward we had barely said to words to each other

"Nothing" she replied "Maybe we should just talk, yanno normally for once" she looked up at me

I smiled looking down "Yeah, I guess what ever this is isn't normal" I raised my eyes to find her already looking at me "Let's be fair, talking to a women online who you know your not meant to be, kind of makes me feel like im cheating"

"You said yourself your not seeing anyone, I'm not, it's not like we're even doing anything wrong, we're just two people who talk online"

"i know that, just can't help the way you feel, yanno?"

She nodded glancing down "Yeah" she got a distant look about her "It's like no matter how many times someone tells you, you look hot in that bikini, you will never feel comfortable to stand there having ten plus thousand people staring at you and judging your body" she looked down

"You feel like that?" I asked softly, recently the girls had to have a battle royal in bikini's, I just assumed they liked it.

She nodded, she then sipped her coffee "i dunno, I guess, I know I have my flaws it just hurts when people point them out to me"

"ignore them" I said

"Can't help the way you feel" she whispered looking into my eyes, she seemed sad all of a sudden.

"As little consolation as this may be, and a complete contradiction seens as I wouldn't have sex with you but, from what I've seen, you've got nothing to hate about yourself"

* * *

There had been silence once again, I was looking down the street when mickie spoke "i want to know what you would have done to me" I looked at her "...i just said that" she looked down

I watched her "You just said that" I spoke softly back, right now im glad we're sat alone outside "i would kiss the top of your head, ever so gently, then I'd kiss your eye lids and they'd flutter under my lips just a little, then very very slowly I'd graze your lips with mine" I leant on my hand watching her reactions "but because it's forbidden, I wouldn't dare kiss them, fearing I'd always long to kiss them again, instead I'd work my way down your neck, and I'd get a smell of your perfume" I began nibbling at the end of my little finger as I spoke "I'd kiss your breasts, I'd work my tongue on your nipples and I'd stay there for quite awhile, being gentle at first then I'd realise that isn't how they worked and you didn't like me being all to gentle" our eyes connected "no?" I whispered

"no" she whispered back

"But then, I thought to myself I needed to find out how she works, how every part of her works, and I'd spend a week with your body beginning to learn it and know it, every detail of it, and I'd play, with you, before I entered you, before I spread your legs, and I fucked you hard, I fucked you harder than I wanted to" even I noticed this sultry voice I was talking with, I had to be careful, seems little johnny wanted a piece of the action "but I couldn't help myself and I pulled your hair gently I rocked inside you until we were so intensely fevered that we couldn't see straight any more and I filled you with my come, and I told you again and again I loved you"

Our eyes met and we both burst into laughter "well ur" I watched her as she smiled chuckling softly she grabbed her bag putting it on her shoulder standing up "thanks for the coffee, and the images, seens as you banned me from ever living that out" I chuckled looking at her "but I should go" she patted her hand on my shoulder as she walked past, I looked ever so slightly over my shoulder "bye john"

"bye" in my hushed tone I turned back to looking at her empty seat, I rubbed my face "wait" I called out and stood up from my seat and went after her.

* * *

**If you didn't see the update at the bottom of chapter 6 you won't know this story has it's own twitter ;P follow JustFOMoment for sneak peeks and updates on when i'm planning to update ;P also come chat :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Thanks for remembering you were my ride back

I walked away from my laptop to start preparing my dinner, not many people know this about me but I love to cook. Mickie knew, I don't think there's anything mickie doesn't know about me, it's weird, I barely know anything about her but I feel so comfortable opening up to her.

My computer beeped I sucked my fingers clean of the barbecue sauce I was putting on some ribs and went to it, I sat on the couch and read what she wrote back.

Mickie: You got me a little flustered

Me: You should feel honoured

Mickie: why?

Me: Knowing I'm more about the women instead of me when it comes to being physical, there's this misconception about me being about me when the truth is im happy when the women I've chosen to be with is happy

Mickie: That's really sweet

Me: but if you tell anyone that I will have to kill you

Mickie: Not if the divas get to me first knowing im talking to you

Mickie: I'll let you go, your probably cooking

Me: it's getting creepy how well you know me

* * *

I sat eating my ribs watching the TV but something didn't feel right, i guess like something was missing.

I looked as my phone began to ring "hello" i swallowed my food

"John" i heard her gasp the other end "what did i tell you about talking with your mouth full?"

"It was either that or not answer your call mom" i rolled my eyes sometimes i think she still thinks I'm 19 away at college

"How are you John?"

"I'm ok, just having some food as you know, in this town a few days so wont be as hectic"

"Oh that's good, they do work you hard I'm concerned"

"I'm fine mom, I'm at a level where if i wanted to i could take a break"

"Ok well are you seeing anyone i wouldn't want you to get lonely" I groaned putting my plate on the table "I'm not getting any younger john i would like to see my grandchildren"

"Mom we've been over this! Me seeing someone will not stop me being lonely, i have friends i have work to keep me busy I'm fine! If i wanted a girlfriend i would look for one but as of right now the walls up and this ride is closed"

"Fine die alone see if i care"

"Oh that's real nice mom"

"i went through over 20 hours of labour for you i was exhausted and i still managed to push that big head of yours out my fanny im really not in the mood today john don't push me"

I heard some sort of scuffle "Hello son" i smiled hearing my dad

"Awww my saviour" i chuckled as did he

"Why did you say to set her off?" he chuckled

"Nothing she started asking about me having kids then went off on one"

"I don't want you to die alone son"

I laughed "see dad this is why your my favourite parent"

He chuckled "Your sisters enjoyed seeing you"

"I enjoyed seeing them I'm gonna try to get home soon"

"I'm not putting pressure on you but is there a particular reason you aren't dating i mean your not a bad looking guy son and your a complete gentlemen unlike your brother if he can get a girl I'm sure you can"

I chuckled "Thanks dad but it's the time thing, i just don't have the time, i barely have time to get home let alone keep going to the place where ever she may be, the only way it would work is if she came on the road with me and not many women would give up everything to do that"

"Can't you date a diva? I mean there already there and there easy on the eye and yanno obviously will be nice to"

"mom give you the evils?" i chuckled

"You have no idea"

"Locker room politics dad, i look at a diva more than a passing thing and well the last guy who did that no longer changes in the main locker room"

"Wow"

"It's a tough world"

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews keep them coming, 9 for an update tomorrow :)**

**Don't forget follow JustFOMoment ;P tweet me i'll follow back**


	10. Chapter 10

I walked through the airport early in the morning.

_Your up early_ i replied to my sisters text, she always new I'd be up this early on a Sunday, if we didn't have a pay per view and i had no other commitments i liked to get to the city raw was being held in early the day before.

_Not that well, how are you?_

_What's up with you? I'm ok just getting a coffee before my fligh_

I sat down on a chair in the lounge as i sipping my coffee waiting for a reply.

_Just upset stomach i think it's nothing big but it sucks_

_Will do, love you_

_Love you to_

We didn't text after that, i sat looking around i looked over my shoulder slightly and smiled slightly. "Have i got an interesting story to tell you later"

"What's happened now?"

I chuckled "The beast was arisen"

"That's horrible how you talk about your mother"

"But you know it's true from the stories you've heard from me and your bestie bec"

"Kelly was showing her around helping her while you were working did you want me to just ignore her and make her not want to come back"

"We'll finish this later" i turned fully to face in front of me

"Pussy" she mumbled turning the page of her book

"The queue at that coffee place, ridiculous" i heard Kelly said "Some idiot was flirting with the cashier holding everyone up"

That was probably directed towards me seens as she knew i was here in ear shot and it was me doing that. "They do that so they don't have to pay" Mickie said, i looked down slightly and listened carefully "Yeah if they see the girl keeps glancing at them, they flirt because then sometimes they forget to ask them to pay"

"Wow i never knew that"

"well you do now" Mickie laughed

How did she know that? I certainly haven't told her that's why i do it? Am i not the only one who does that?

* * *

Later that night i was wandering around the arena, it was pretty much empty apart from people bringing in crates, they would start setting up early tomorrow morning.

I wandered up the stairs and took a seat nearer the back looking down at everything.

"What do i owe this pleasure?" she asked

"Got that story remember"

"Oh yeah, go on" she nodded turning her body to me slightly, it's what i liked about a women, maybe in particular this one, they always showed they were listening, the guys in the locker room didnt. More often than not they were listening because they say things back i guess I'd like them to show they were.

"My mum's just getting on at me about kids again"

"Does she not realise, the act to make them your not doing right now?"

"geesh your making it sound like it's optional like a religious choice or something"

"Well it is, john if you wanted to sleep with a women you could, anyway wouldn't she rather you get married first"

I shrugged and glanced away checking no one had seen us "I dunno truthfully she probably does but the crazy lady side of her just wants a grandchild and for some reason she thinks im the one who will produce a product from my seaman first"

"Yeah suppose because your brother can barely get along with his girlfriend long enough to have sex and your sisters are adamant they want children born into a marriage, you are the clear choice" i watched her watching everything, everything ive said to her maybe even just in passing she's taken in

"Anyway enough about me! You bitch for a change"

"Oh im officially allowed to look for my own place"

"That's good! Gives you and your sister space"

"Under my parents supervision of course" she shook her head "My dad told me to not buy a flat with a balcony"

"Why?" i asked softly

"Apparently if you live alone there's a high suicide risk so now i need to be mindful of that, is that oven gas or electric is that light fitting really strong? Are just a few questions i should be asking my self as im a high risk for suicide because im a sad lonely women with no prospects with the career ive chosen to have"

"It's your life just make yourself happy" i nodded as she looked at me "The last thing you want when there no longer with us, if you were to look back on your life having pleased them having all these things they wanted and having achieved nothing you wanted and have nothing you wanted, it's your life you have to live it for yourself"

* * *

**reviews are dropping again guys! keep reviewing, give me some ideas, i got one on twitter a few days back and i'm using it ;P**

** JustFOMoment**


	11. Chapter 11

It was the pay per view and I won, I won the wwe championship for a record number of times, I was smiling as I walked through the arena, looking for that one person I could pull aside to a private area and just talk to about it. I couldn't find her though, she was never around any more, she seems to keep more of a distance than she would if we weren't talking to make sure no one suspects anything, we mainly just talk online now, our friendship did develop out of the computer world but she made sure it quickly went back into it again.

I know we got closer than either of us ever planned but maybe it's for a reason, maybe there's something between us we can't and shouldn't deny. There's a connection where we feel so at ease with each other, well when she allows us to meet up. She does dictate a lot of when we hang out, I can see why, if people find out we're friends it'll affect her and her career more than mine.

I sighed when I got to back where I started and there was still no sign of her.

* * *

I was in the bar and still keeping an eye out for her, the divas sometimes end up in the same bar as us but she wasn't here.

The guys were stood by the bar drinking there bottles of beer, mike was stood listening to randy and Alex planning his stag night.

"strippers are a definite, its the only time you can have one and your girl don't get pissed off by it" randy spoke

Alex swallowed his beer nodding in agreement "we should like get a VIP room so we don't get hanger oners"

"or taking photos the bride can never see hear or know what happens on a stag nights it's the unwritten rule"

"guys your wasting your time it wont be for another year and you'll of forgotten by then"

"ho-oh mikey boy that's where your wrong" Alex said pointing at him "stags never forget"

"i thought that was elephants" randy said with a confused look

"no im pretty sure its stags, stags never forget im sure that's the saying" Alex nodded

"it's elephants" mike said in his bored tone "its elephants never forget"

"thank you" randy said putting his hand towards mike

"it's stags, Cena" Alex said to me when I lent on a bar signalling for a beer, Alex slapped his hand onto my shoulder "isn't it stags never forget"

"what?" I spoke showing my confusion

"it's elephants never forget Alex, trust me" mike said

"you three have some weird conversations" I said grabbing my beer from the bar

"ay dude!" randy said stopping me from leaving "stay and help us plan mikes stag"

"bit early for that isn't it" I said glancing around the group

"exactly"

"for someone who just got engaged you don't see to happy about it" Alex commentated

"it's just all anyone talks about, especially her"

"because girls think of the wedding as the only one they will ever have" randy said "she will be going on about it"

"well it will be the only one she'll ever have, im planning on spending the rest of my life with her that's why I asked her to marry me in the first place"

"wow" randy spoke raising his eyebrows drinking his beer

"oh so this girl your seeing is just a girl to you, your planning on ditching her soon" mike said challenging randy

"id never thought about my future"

"well maybe you need to start doing" mike said, randy new he was right, he needed to think about his future

randy shrugged "ill do that next week"

"your unbelievable" I chuckled shaking my head

"im planning ahead aren't I, im planning to plan ahead next week" I laughed with the boys and looked away, secretly still looking for her, where was she?


	12. Chapter 12

Me: Hey you there?

I sat back and stared at my screen waiting for a reply, some time later she finally replied

Mickie: Hey

Me: How come you've not been around?

Mickie: not been to well, only been able to actually get out of bed this morning

Me: need anything

Mickie: one of those omelette's your family apparently 'rave' over

I smiled and typed my reply

Me: You serious?

Mickie: Yeah I got my own room, I need to eat but have no energy to actually cook it

Me: I will as long as I don't have to feed you, I'll draw the line at that

Mickie: I'm sure I'll cope.

* * *

Mickie lay in her bed watching me in the kitchenette I knew because I just did, you know that feeling you have when someone is watching you, I have that "tiny room you have here"

"Not everyone is the poster boy" she replied

I looked over my shoulder at her "point taken" I turned and leaned against the kitchen counter "How you feeling?"

"Tired"

"Have this then sleep, you should be ok"

"yes doctor" she smiled at me and I smiled back, she threw her covers back and I got a surprise by what she was wearing, I watched her as she walked towards the window, she had on the type of shorts I would wear to work out in and a vest top on. She flung the window open as my mental images of her in her silky nightdress were smashed to pieces. "it's to hot in here"

"well, I do raise the humidity in any room I go into"

"that was terrible"

"i know" I nodded turning away back to the breakfast I was making in shame.

She laughed "Your funny" I heard her plop onto the couch, I looked and she had her head resting back "i rang my mom last night"

"Yeah, and how did that go?" I asked putting the finishing touches to the breakfast

"Better than expected... I guess sometimes a bit of separation is good for everyone in the long run"

I handed her her plate then some cutlery and sat beside her "maybe it is" I smiled and began tucking in.

"oh my god" she spoke with her mouth full "Your so cooking me these again" she nodded her approval as I chuckled "These are better than sex"

"Seriously?" I questioned "Who the hell have you had sex with that constitutes you saying omelettes are better than sex"

Mickie looked at me "ken" she said with a straight face "it was a whale flopping on the beach, he had no technique at all"

"Didn't he know he wasn't good?"

"Good actress" she winked at me

"Your so naughty"

"funny, that's what he said" we both laughed and tucked into our breakfast watching some morning TV.

I guess you could say we were passed that awkward stage around each other now, at first online we'd talk about really personal things but in front of each other was a different story, but now, I know that much about her and know her personality that well, I know when mickie's 'cycle' is happening just by her change in attitude.

I'm planning to try to throw a party without the guys finding out so my family can come, and im thinking of inviting mickie, she'd get on so well with my parents and my sisters consider her a friend now since they talk to her when there on the road visiting me. I don't know though, depends when I'm next home and the situation with family.


	13. Chapter 13

I hadn't seen mickie once again for a few days, when I finally got around to getting onto my laptop I found mickie had been having a conversation with herself, well to me but I wasn't there, she seemingly got pissed off and ended her rant at me with, _fine! Be that way, gay lord_

Me: Now that's not a nice message to log on to

Mickie: Shouldn't of ignored me

She must have been on her laptop already you can't answer someone that quick if you weren't

Me: I'm sorry im not the sad bitch sat at my laptop twenty four hours a day in this relationship

Mickie: Woah hang on since when did we have a 'relationship'

Me: Since I made you breakfast keep up mickie! Gosh!

Mickie: Don't you dare gosh me

Me: what are you going to do? Bite my knee caps?

Mickie: Are you referring to my height?

Me: I might be

Mickie: You know what im not even doing this now

Me: What's wrong?

Mickie: nothing

Me: coffee place! Now!

* * *

She sat down opposite me "Thanks" she spoke so softly as she lifted her coffee up I got her before she got here.

She only spoke that softly when she had things on her mind "What's wrong?"

"My Granddad's not to good apparently" she nodded, she raised her head and looked me "Going down hill"

"He's got cancer mickie, this is to be expected"

"I know, doesn't make it easier though"

"i know" I nodded reaching over and taking her hand, I surprised myself by doing that and by the look on mickie's face and the fact she's gone slightly tense, it was a shock to her also. I didn't back away though, I knew a small gesture like this would mean a lot to mickie. I smiled softly when she took my hand back in hers, we sat looking at our hands as our fingers laced with each others as they moved around each others. "If you ever need anything" I've only recently noticed mickie often played with my fingers, it relaxes me, maybe it does her to.

"i know" she said barely in a whisper nodding "Thank you"

"I mean it, even if you just need a ride home because you don't feel like driving, I'll do it"

She chuckled softly "I wouldn't ask you to do that"

"That's why im offering, hell make me a sandwich and I'll do a lot of things"

She laughed "ok, I get the point, I'm depressed it's annoying"

"It's fine really, I get why you are, you have every reason to be" I smiled reassuringly at her, I sipped my drink "Do you want my biscuit?" they always give me a biscuit with this drink I order but I don't like them.

"ooh yay" she smiled "See this is why I love meeting you for coffee"

I chuckled "Why? It's either because im amazing company or the cookie"

"oh defiantly the cookie" she nodded with her mouth full I jokingly wiped my shirt and she laughed harder falling back in her chair as I laughed also watching her, I liked that I could turn her from being upset to laughing uncontrollably.

"You fancy getting some chicken?"

"What?"

"I dunno, I just have this really big craving for chicken"

"Your an idiot" she laughed looking away "Great, now I want chicken"

"Come on then" I stood up I looked down the street and it looked like a guy was taking pictures of us, I soon realised there was a landmark near by us, I'm an idiot sometimes, I let her get past me then followed her down the street as we went in search for chicken.

* * *

**ok guys so what's up? reviews are right down! :(**


	14. Chapter 14

I was looking around, I'd lost mickie in the crowds then I spotted her "john!" she called to me waving a hand smiling as she put back sunglasses she'd been trying on "Come on where've you bin, Miami awaits"

"just having a mild heart attack" I mumbled to myself and made my way towards her

"So" she spun and began walking beside me "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know" I shrugged looking away

"oh come on" she shoved me in my arm attempting to move me but was unsuccessful "Lighten up, no one is going to see us" I looked at her, she was smiling, I melted I smiled softly and she cheered slightly.

* * *

We were walking and there looked to be a concert on in the distance, well a stage with a DJ playing songs.

All afternoon we were dancing to the music like friends do, there was no closeness, but there was a lot of laughter and stupid dance routines. There was also some drinking going on and we didn't realise that was a problem until we realised we'd have to drive back to the city we were meant to be in.

We weren't drunk but, we'd fail a breathalyser if we were pulled over.

* * *

We got to a river that ran through the city, a man could row you down this river if you paid him, he was Italian I think he thought he was in Venice, personally I wasn't in the mood but mickie engaged in conversation.

"we don't have money" she said, im guessing the man asked if we were going to be riding his boat.

"then no" he shook his head, I turned to walk away but stopped when she spoke

"but we're newly weds isn't that right honey" I looked down and shook my head slightly chuckling softly in disbelief, she did not just go there

"that's right" I turned my head to her giving her an your dead look "sweetums"

"i just love it when you call me that" she smirked slightly

"Your love it's beautiful" the man gazed at us, I looked at him "no money, no ride" he shook his head vigorously towards us

"Sir please we were married against my parents wishes" mickie said batting her eye lids at him

"we tried to stay apart but it was just to hard" I mumbled when she elbowed me in the side

"exactly because I'd rather die then live another day without my, lover, man" she awkwardly rubbed my head looking at me

"we have nothing but we have everything" I said in a sarcastic cheery voice with an over the top smile on my face

"yanno we've come so far on only the currency of young love" she nodded at the man

"if sweet stories could buy pasta you'd be very fat now" he pointed at us, I looked down trying not to laugh, I have to use that one.

"I was fat" I looked up, she wants to play this game, I'll play "but, she can't keep her hands off me, she gives me a lot of exercise" The man chuckled and shy'd away from the conversation like some virgin teenager, I made my eyes wide slightly before relaxing them again when he looked back.

We ended up on the boat.

We sat beside each other just admiring the view "We did good huh?"

"i was a little worried when you went to the currency of young love but apart from that you were fairly magnificent" I nodded smiling as I let out a small chuckle

"thank you" she spoke sweetly smiling

"pleasure" it soon went quite between us again, I think we were both just enjoying the views.

"...i just married you and I don't know your measurements"

"Give it up already"

* * *

**Keep up the reviews :) note the name change, admit it, you like the ziggle wiggle he does ;P**


	15. Chapter 15

I smiled seeing her name pop up

Mickie: hey big guy, like my new nickname for you?

Me: i sure do ;P munchkin

Mickie: haha that's amazing!

Me: we should totally just call each other that

Mickie: aww look us turning into like best friends

Me: like? Dude you practically are, you know everything about me

Mickie: i don't know the size of your knob

Me: give it up munchkin you'll never find out

Mickie: whatever

Me: oh and you'd tell me your bra size would you?

Mickie: 32D, inches please

Me: wow, forward

Mickie: I guess your little problem we talked about isn't something to boast about huh?

Me: Your pushing your luck

Mickie: And what are you going to do?

Me: You alone?

Mickie: yeah why? Answer the question!

Me: No reason, just heard on the news some prisoner escaped

Mickie: Don't! Please tell me your kidding?

Me: wish i was munchkin, Anyway off for a shower

I sat and watched as she messaged me over and over again

Mickie: your kidding?

Mickie: right?

Mickie: don't do this!

Mickie: i hate you!

* * *

I slowly pushed her hotel room door open she had a lamp on as she sat typing away on her laptop, i hope that still isn't to me. I closed the door quietly, luckily for me she had her headphones in.

I got the other side of her bed as i jumped onto the bed her earphone fell out. "Hey munchkin" i shouted enthusiastically as i landed.

She jumped up from the edge of the bed and turned to me "Oh my god don't do that!" she yelled at me as i laughed, even she broke a smile "idiot" she shouted swatting my arm.

I grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her onto the bed. "Relax it's just me"

"Your not funny" she sulked to the top of the bed resting her head against the head board.

I leaned my head back to look at her "You alright?"

"No you nearly give me a heart attack"

"Apart from that" i asked she seemed distant

"It's uh, it's a year today since my brother died" she nodded "Can't believe it really, seems like only yesterday i was visiting him in hospital playing guess who with him" wow first the thing with her granddad now this, it doesn't seem like she ever gets a break.

"Was he only young?" i asked rolling to my stomach

"No 25, he had a condition where his mind was a lot younger than he was, that didn't kill him the brain tumour did"

I put a hand on her calf "Did you ever take time off to grieve properly?"

"He wouldn't of wanted me to" she took a breathe "I'm not over it i don't think i ever will be but I've learnt to be able to live with it, i have good days and bad days, depends if something happens that reminds me of him or not"

"want a hug?" i asked pulling up to rest my head on a pillow

* * *

I was watching her in the mirror, her eyes were closed as her hand rested on my mid chest area. I felt her sigh with contentment "Your like a giant teddy bear" she spoke softly. I can imagine it has been awhile since a man has held her, she will never talk about her dating life with me, she'll harmlessly flirt no end but you can never ask any questions about her past love life.

I looked down at her "You ok now?" I asked softly

She looked up at me and in to my eyes "Yeah, thanks to you" I froze as she leaned in and kissed my lips softly, it felt amazing they barely touched in there soft meeting but it was enough to give me chills.

"I said no physical contact until you love the person" I said barely in a whisper

"i know"

i stared at her, did she fall in love with me?


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up looking around, where did mickie go? It was the next morning and she wasn't here, I sat up and like on cue the door opened and in walked mickie.

"Ahh your up I don't have to wake you up now" she smiled chucking me a small white bag as she took hers to the couch putting two cups on the table

"What's this?"

"breakfast"

"oh" I smiled "thanks" I pulled out the breakfast sandwich "You sleep good?" I questioned, I felt awkward so I tried not to show it

I looked at her and she nodded swallowed then spoke "Yeah"

"this is a bit romantic isn't it james, almost like we're on a date" i looked at mickie

"yeah right, your on a last name basis with most of your girlfriends then?" she asked turning her head to me briefly

"mickie"

"don't please just don't"

"i know it didn't feel right, im sorry munchkin" I chuckled, I looked at her "What's wrong?"

"Just wondering whether, this, is worth everything im not getting"

"oh come on working for Vince isn't that bad"

"i know, I get to live my dream but, at times, it's lonely, and the funny thing is, im never alone" I watched her as she looked down "i think I'm going to travel through the state to the next stop alone, yanno, be with myself for awhile"

"I'm not going to let you run off through the state alone"

"I'm fine I can go by my self"

"well you can't"

"why not?"

"because"

"because why?"

"because railway travel can be very dangerous I mean it's the preferred method of travel for delinquents and lunatics perverts theifs the odd slasher now and again and to be honest with you im not even sure there properly maintained, the trains I mean, the slashers are world class"

"yeah nice try john i-"

"munchkin just stop and think will you"

"i don't want to think, I want to live, im so tired of knowing where im going to be every second of every day prisoners have more freedom then us John, I just, I want real life where real things happen"

"yeah well from what ive heard real life is over rated, besides you have no money, it's the week before pay day"

"i have enough"

"yeah well your not going alone"

"fine then, I guess you have to come with me"

"i hate you munchkin"

"Don't come then" she stood up and began packing her bags.

I sighed and watched her, I'll admit I care about her and I don't want to just leave her going alone with no security "Fine" I stood up "I'll come because there's no way your going on the trains alone, just give me ten minutes to pack"

She smiled at me "I knew you'd come through big guy"

"Your the limit" I smiled back "Think someone has me wrapped around there finger" I joked we both laughed.


	17. Chapter 17

"What?" I asked mickie as she watched me from her seat on the train opposite me

"nothing" she shook her head

"i highly doubt that" I smiled, are relationship was turning quickly from harmless flirting to harmless bickering, it made me laugh. I think it was the fact she kissed me, I think she thinks I'll think something of her flirting if she harmlessly does it now, which I won't. My sister has a best friend, they always kiss on the lips, it means nothing right?

"You have a little thing for me don't you" she smiled at me

"I'll stop you there i don't have a thing for you, little or otherwise"

"Why did you get on a train with me then?"

"ok yanno what your right, im strangely attracted to run away wrestlers it's an addiction really I did go to a group meeting for it we had to spend time with wrestlers who stuck to there contracts but I've clearly relapsed"

"no one forced you to come with me, I don't need a baby sitter" I smiled at her and she noticed when she looked at me "what? What is that smart ass little smile for you don't think I can take care of myself"

"no no just because I've spent the last 5 hours with you and I've saved your ass like 5 times which works out like once an hour by the way how could I possibly think you couldn't take care of yourself that is absolutely ridiculous" I spoke sarcastically and really animated with my arms and movements.

"oh my god would you get over yourself, I don't need you im sorry but if women depending on you shines your ego, im sorry im not doing that for you and if your that bothered about being here why don't you just leave"

"yeah because getting off a high speed train is a really smart thing to do"

"fine whatever just don't talk to me, sarcastic bitch"

I laughed as a man stopped by our section "don't I know you from somewhere" he directed his question to mickie.

"noo, I don't think so" she seemed to think he knew her from wwe and tried to sway his mind otherwise, last thing we need is for someone to tweet or tell dirt sheets they sore us together. I don't think I realised how risky this little trip was until now.

"oh I guess not, hi, im nick"

"hi mickie, that's john" she flung her hands towards me, I shook the man's hand and he let out a little squeal, I may of held his hand tighter than I would of if he wasn't showing so much interest in mickie. I just gave him a look and continued to look out the window.

"so uh, are you two uh"

"no" I shook my head assertively

"yeah um John was supposed to get on the knight in shinning armour express, but he can't read so accidentally got on this train" mickie spoke sarcastically, I gave her an are you kidding me look

"so your not together" the man tried to confirm, for a reason I think I know

"defiantly not no" she certainly forced that point a bit more strongly than I liked.

"ooh goody" the man smiled and sat next to mickie and began leaning into towards her face as he spoke "have you ever made slow love on a high speed train before"

I stood up and gently but forcefully moved him from his position "sorry Romeo suns in my eyes" when he moved I sat next to mickie and sore her look at me out the corner of my eye.

* * *

After he decided to move on I took a breathe and spoke "hey listen sorry I treated you like a child I was just feeling a little over protective" I admitted to her

"thank you that's nice of you but I can look after myself"

"yeah"


	18. Chapter 18

"Why are we sat in the middle of a field at night?" she asked as I threw a match on the log pile.

"Oh relax will you" I turned to her as the flame began reflecting on her features

"We could get murdered"

I sat on the log next to her "We won't get murdered" I spoke softly

"Here" I handed her a smore I just made for myself, but she kept looking at it, for a women who didn't want one she sure took it quick enough. She giggled softly after she smeared it on my face, I looked at her a small smile on my lips "just so you know, that's really hot"

"oh im sorry" she whispered and began wiping it off with her fingers, are eyes met as she did, and I began to wonder if she felt the tingling in her stomach like I was mine.

"oh, hi, nicnic" she said pulling away from me looking at the man who owned this camping site, I should probably explain why we're here, we got here early and are yet to be allowed to check in, we can tomorrow though, so just one night under the stars

"nicnic so much of you they had to name you twice" I spoke looking at him

"thought you might need this" he chucked me a tent in a bag

"thanks" I said confused

"so" he looked at mickie then over his shoulder to his little hut not far away "yes?" he questioned flicking his eyebrows at her

"so" I looked at mickie "no" I glanced down, I really thought she might have gone and spent the night with him. He sighed and walked away.

"yanno for someone who claims to be alone, you sure do get a lot of offers"

"and rejections" she locked eyes with me and I couldn't deal with the guilt so looked away "Right, we don't talk about that"

"It's just easier" I nodded

"Can we get out of here? nicnic is starting to freak me out" I looked at her she did seem uncomfortable, I looked where she kept glancing and he was staring at us, I wanted to punch that man more and more every second I was around him.

I rose to my feet "Come on" I began walking and she rushed after me to get to my side.

I just walked, she kept glancing at me, she knew there was something wrong with me, she just didn't want to ask the question. "Try to keep up women" I sent her a small cheeky smile as I looked over my shoulder at her, I was just trying to show her I may be in a mood but it's not with her and I am and will be fine when I get over what it is im in a mood with. I'm not sure I even knew.

* * *

I lay out the blanket I took from the camp site on the beach.

"I've never been on the beach at night before" I admitted "I'm always scared the tied will come in sweep me away and no one would ever know, are you?"

"i wasn't until now!" mickie exclaimed "thanks jackass" she laughed shoving me away as we laughed. I laughed where i lay after being pushed, I was taking the piss out of her high pitch voice we both found so amusing. "Your mean to me"

"your mean to me" I shouted in a squeaky voice

"stop it" she laughed, she wanted to be angry at me but she couldn't, she was laughing to much because she knew I was right in finding her funny.


	19. Chapter 19

I was laying watching the sun rise my head propped up on my duffel bag an arm behind my head, my other was around mickie's shoulders. She was laying over me asleep, her leg was over one of mine, her head on my shoulder, her hand on my chest.

I looked down as she began to stir, I've been thinking that for a while now but she just wiggled her head and soon became still in slumber again. But this time she slowly blinked, she raised her eyes and they connected with mine already looking at her. I expected her to pull away apologising profusely but she never.

Our eyes never left each others as we stayed in silence, I slowly leaned and she rushed her self backwards.

I sat up as she rose to her feet "I have to go"

"I have feelings for you"

"What?" she looked at me as I rose to my feet

"i have feelings for you, I freaking have feelings for you, I won the wwe championship and the first thing I did was go and look for you and you weren't there, your never there any more when I want you to be it's always on your terms and I've been thinking about it and I think it might be because you have feelings for me to and because your scared of that. And I screwed it up by not sleeping with you that time"

"john" she said hushed, I stood up and moved towards her

"Look just listen, when I said no it reminded you of ken and how bad you felt when he dumped you after asking to spend your life with him, I get that, I get that your scared, but your not going to have to feel like that again because im not going to go anywhere and im not going to cheat on you, I... I think your my best shot at … I think with you... you make me better, you make me want to be better, so I'm not going anywhere and you can stop hiding your heart away because if you want to be scared that's ok but just, let me be the one to hold you whilst you are"

She raised her head and smiled slightly "nice speech"

"shut up" I whispered chuckling softly and leaned in connecting our lips. I put my hand on her cheek as I felt her lips respond to mine. It only took me 6 weeks to fall for mickie, but it may take a lot longer for us to be excepted, I don't care how difficult it may be, or how many people stop talking to me, I'm not letting her go.

Our lips parted but our closeness stayed the same, our lips were so close to each others. "We're in so much trouble" she whispered to me

"What they don't know won't hurt"

"True" she whispered and connected our lips once again.

* * *

We were walking along the beach, the water gently lapping at our feet, we lost our shoes hours ago, I put my arm around her waist, she looked at me and I could just see care in her eyes.

I pull her into me and kiss her on the lips, I brush her hair out her face and run my hands down the side of her body.

She pushes me away running into the ocean giggling, I smile and run after her I catch her put an arm around her waist and spin her around as she squeals. I put her down behind me as I turn around she was backing away from me smiling, she splashed me and ran to the shore. I soon catch up to her again spin her to me and kiss her leaving my hands on her hips, I just can't seem to get enough of her.

* * *

**_sorry i've been really busy lately :(_**


	20. Chapter 20

I was sat at the airport the next morning yawning, "hey dude look at that girl" randy said, I turned my head to where my friend was pointing

"Wow" i said "does she know it's snowing outside?" I chuckled

"I guess not, I'd keep her warm though" randy smirked

"Aww dude that was so pervy" I looked at randy "You, you need help" I leaned forward looking around seeing the raw roster sat either sleeping or keeping themselves entertained, as always, no divas were here yet.

"What? Can't a guy appreciate a good looking girl now" Randy looked away talking to Cody Rhodes.

I watched as mickie walked into the lounge with aj and kaitlyn she was smiling and laughing at whatever aj was saying, they sat down, she crossed her legs she was dressed in jeans and an over sized hoodie but looked beautiful.

I watched as she found my note in her bag, she read it then looked around and her eyes connected with mine, I stayed still looking at her, she nodded discreetly with a smile threatening to break and put it back in her back. The note asked if she wanted to go out for a drink later with me.

* * *

Mickie walked towards her seat on the plane and she noticed me at the window seat on the row behind her.

She sat in her window seat as aj and kaitlyn argued over who was having the end seat, I stood up and leaned over the chair "meet me in the car park at 8" I whispered before sitting back again.

"Will you two sit down?" mickie asked towards aj and kaitlyn

"Tell her to let me sit on the end" aj whined "she sat there the last time"

"oh my god" mickie stood up "im not playing mum in this weird situation" she walked away down the plane to talk to some other divas.

"hey what's up?" I heard Kelly say

"not a lot, thought come say hi before the plane left"

"aj and kaitlyn arguing again" eve chuckled

"How did you know?" I looked over my shoulder and mickie was smiling, I've really grown to crave seeing that smile.

"So we need to go out" Kelly nodded at her, please don't say tonight, I knew she'd have to cancel.

"oh yeah sure, we so do, have a catch up" mickie smiled "Go for a drink sometime"

"What about tomorrow night?" eve asked "We have a signing tonight so that's out, but you free?"

Mickie nodded "yeah I'm free"

"Cool, it's a date" Kelly winked

"you wish" mickie joked walking back away to her seat, she met hers eyes with mine briefly before taking her seat and getting ready for the flight.


	21. Chapter 21

Mickie was sat gazing out the window as her friends slept, when her phone buzzed, it was from me

_hey, staying out of trouble today?_

_Trouble's my middle name. Didn't I tell?_

_I thought I saw your face on America's Most Wanted. Are you hard to handle? _

_You'll just have to wait and see:)_

_are you asking me out? You seem kinda forward_

_ha. ha. Bitch:)_

_tell you what. There's a coffee house I usually stop at in new York after the gym at 4pm. You can join me there and ill print off your most wanted profile to see if it's really you. Ill call you later with the location._

_Cant wait:)_

I smiled, I loved how flirty mickie was getting it showed me she was interested in me the way i was interested in her.

* * *

Mickie and I were sat in the coffee shop "you think this looks like me?" mickie asked looking at the picture I had drew with wanted along the top, I have to say im not the best artist in the world.

"there are a lot similarities" I argued sipping my coffee whilst leaning on the table we were sat at, we have a thing for coffee me and mickie apparently, it's all we ever seem to do when we go out in public.

"like what?" she asked handing it to me

I put my coffee cup down as I took the picture "you both have hair eyes ears a nose a mouth"

Mickie chuckled and drank some of her coffee "your a crap drawer"

"we wont be doing the scene from titanic then" I said looking away at who signalled the bell to announce someone's arrival

"what scene?" mickie asked

I looked at her "the one where he draws her naked" we both then looked down after realising what I had just said

"i think we should give that one a miss" mickie said softly

"yeah so um" I said rubbing my head "how was your flight" I asked

Mickie nodded "yeah it was good"

"what?" I asked seeing mickie chuckle

"nothing, just you trying to make small talk after getting embarrassed"

I scratched my face trying to hide my smile "so um, you fancy a walk around?"

mickie smiled "ok"

We stood and made our way out.

* * *

We were taking a slow stroll around the city.

"i cant do this for long" mickie said "i have a signing at access soon"

"me to what time?" i asked

"7 till 9"

"me to" i smiled at her, there's that smile again "wonder if you'll be near me"

"i hope not" mickie joked

"and why not?"

"you won't want to be close by when the FBI storm the place I mean, my face is everywhere" she said looking around "there gonna figure out im here eventually"

I chuckled "some how I don't think that's true" I said softly I looked at her as my hands found there way into my pockets "i like having you around, you make me laugh" I said with a small smile

"well that is why you asked me out isn't it" mickie said turning her head to me

"partly" he said

"what's the other part?" mickie asked as they got to my car

"your pretty cute as well" I said with a smile before getting into the car

mickie looked down trying to stop herself from blushing and failing, she smiled which made me smile as I watched her from inside the car.

"get in" i called out as i started the car "we're gonna be late"

Mickie opened the car door and climbed into my four wheeler


	22. Chapter 22

Mickie was taking a break from doing her meet and greet grabbing a coffee in a back room.

"hey" someone whispered in her ear as they walked past

She looked to her right where the noise came from then to her left to find me there making myself a coffee "weren't you ever told not to creep up on people"

"couldn't resist" I smiled at her

Mickie looked at me "how long have you got?" she asked

"10 minutes" I said turning to lean on the table sipping my coffee

"me to" mickie said moving into the same position i was

"i was wondering" I started "if you wanted to go out for dinner again sometime"

Mickie looked down at her drink "what did you have in mind?"

"there's um there's a bar down the road from here that sells food, we could do there"

"after this?"

"i-i-if you want to" i said, I was nervous, we'd never gone out in the same town as we were performing before, but ever since that kiss on the beach, we've been less worried about being seen together and more concerned about seeing each other, maybe it's risky but I just need to see her, it's safe to say I'm like a love sick teenager.

Mickie nodded "I'd like that but, I promised Kelly and eve I'd go out with them tonight"

"really?" I asked

Mickie looked at me "yeah" she nodded she smiled slightly

I smiled slightly back "it's cool, maybe another night" I so badly wanted to kiss her but i didnt want to, with everyone around it was a big risk.

Mickie put her drink down as she stood up straight, I stood up straight also putting mine down to. "we should get back" she said softly, putting her hands in her back pockets of her jeans

I locked eyes with mickie I briefly looked at her lips to hint that I wanted to kiss her, I began to lean in slowly, and mickie didnt seem to be putting up much of a fight against it. My lips softly connected with hers, a few seconds later I pulled slowly back keeping my face close to hers, i smiled seeing mickie's lips still pouted and her eyes closed still i leaned back in and put my finger tips on her cheek as we kissed softly. It was worth the risk.

* * *

I was stood on my little stage posing with all the fans i got a brief break as a young boy wasn't so sure after all he wanted to confront his favourite superstar as he was a tad star struck.

I looked over at mickie crouched down talking to a small girl and smiled before looking down at the little boy and crouching to make myself less intimidating.

I didn't want to hide mickie like some dirty little secret but I just knew if people knew about us the pressures would tear us apart, we're just starting out in this relationship together, there are no strong feelings between us.

I just hope if it ever did come out, we could stay strong through the initial storm of a superstar dating the forbidden diva. If they sore how much we cared for each other maybe eventually they would get over it and just except it.


	23. Chapter 23

**No one's point of view (anyone be interested in a mickie's point of view?)**

* * *

Mickie laughed as Kelly and eve told her this story about something that happened to them on the road. She loved the two girls, she really enjoyed being around them but she couldn't help but think about how she could have been hanging out with John. She couldn't help but think about him, it hadn't even been a week and he was all that was on her mind.

* * *

John sipped his beer from the bottle and put it back down resting on the arm of the couch he was sat on. "Naww someone misses something" bec chuckled

"Don't be stupid bec, it's not even been a month" John had told bec about him dating a girl, just not who and under what circumstances

"You can miss her John, it's not a crime" she turned her head to him "Just admit it, you want to lurve this one" she taunted

"shut up" he chuckled tilting his back looking at her out the corner of her eye

"John and a girl sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G First comes love Then comes marriage Then comes John with the baby carriage"

John laughed "You are so childish" he sat forward picking up his phone as it buzzed

"Ooh is that your girlfriend" Lucy taunted poking him

"no and stop that" he pushed her away playfully, bec got up putting her phone in john's docking station "now what are you doing?" he shook his head when a song played and Lucy danced along

"i wanna have your babies" bec sung "get serious like crazy"

"You just happened to have that song on there did you" he chuckled, finding the funny side to it

"Oh brother, you under estimate me, I have a whole weeks worth of songs to annoy and mock you" she smiled "so" she jumped back onto the couch "when you do finally have sex with her" John turned his head to her "want some tips"

John chuckled "from my little sister, no thanks" he rubbed his face and looked at her "look, I think I know how to have sex, ive being doing it for quite some time now" John looked to his phone and read the message

_turns out this night out is gonna end short, won't bore you with 'diva' stuff but, fancy doing anything?_

**I dunno im not a fan of being second best, but I guess we could go for a drink**

_don't force yourself will you_

**oh trust me, im not forcing myself**

"well im off out" John stood up going to get his shoes

"What?" bec asked "You can't just leave me"

"Turns out I have plans" John pulled the door open "You sit here in your single boredom state, I have to go"

"Your only cocky because a girl asked you out for a change"

"i like that" John nodded "you underestimate me sister" he mocked what she said earlier and closed the door heading down the corridor texting mickie


	24. Chapter 24

Mickie and John were sat there shoulders brushing sharing some fries "you sure you didnt want anything more, remember, it's on me" John said

"im not that hungry, the coffee wasn't decaf, it doesn't mix well with me, I could have my head in the toilet all night if I don't watch myself"

John chuckled "yanno" John smiled towards her "your so different to every other girl ive ever dated they would of never said that around me" John noticed the look on mickie's face she seemed awkward all of a sudden and John made a mental note to not mention his ex's again.

"you do realise we're being watched" she said and that explained it

"huh?" John asked confused

"the staff, there not very discreetly watching us" she said turning her head to him

"maybe we should give them something to watch"

"what are you suggesting" mickie flirted back

"maybe" John leaned in "this" he whispered before kissing her

"I think they think your a bad man" she whispered when he pulled back slightly

John smirked slightly "I can be" it didn't cross either of there minds that the staff recognised them, there cover had been blown but lucky for them they didn't have a phone or camera to take a picture, it was now dirt sheets word against the alleged two people involved.

"so uh, were you busy?" she asked sipping her coffee, she didn't want to drink more alcohol, she consumed enough with Kelly and eve, Kelly much more, she ended up having to be took back to the hotel by eve, leaving her free to meet John.

"no" he looked at her "Just having a beer with my sister"

"Your sister's on the road?" mickie asked, John nodded "you mentioned you were missing her"

"Yeah, I was, flew her out, she's here for the week, she uh, she know's about us" mickie looked to John, he shrugged "she wanted to know who I was texting, and I'm a terrible liar" he chuckled "She know's im seeing someone she just doesn't know anything about them"

"It's alright"

"Your pretty calm considering we'd agree we wouldn't tell people just yet"

"i know you don't exactly like or trust the divas bu-"

"it's not that, I just don't know them to like or trust them, it's probably the same with the guys for you"

Mickie nodded "You could say that"

"i just don't think the guys will be as understanding as the girls" he looked to mickie

"You clearly don't know the girls"


	25. Chapter 25

Mickie and John were in her hotel room the next day whilst his sister went out to explore the shops he sneaked off to see mickie, John was spending his after noon off with mickie, he brought his xbox games to play on aj's system, mickie didnt mind because as long as she was sat on the same couch as him and he spoke to her which he did she was happy.

She glanced over at him and he grinned. Mickie found john so attractive and sexy she knew he wanted more of the physical side of a relationship as they were yet to do that so far all they had done was have a heated kissing session after there date last night, john's sister interrupted though texting John.

"Damn it, lost again" he turned his head to mickie smiling "this kid in Belgium is-" he was cut off when mickie leaned over, pressed her lips against his, and started kissing. He kissed her back, his hands travelling down her back as she moved to be sitting on his lap. She heard his controller drop to the floor as his other hand found its way to her cheek. She stood up taking his hand, she looked at him seductively before leading him towards the bedroom.

He pulled her closer with his hands on her hips. As he sat on the bed his lips pressed against hers, and he pulled her by her thighs on his lap once again.

Her hands traced down his torso, tongue still wrestling his, and found his belt. He paused the kiss to stare into her eyes, then kissed her again as she felt his hands pull her shirt off. She had his belt undone, pulling the zipper down, and he slipped off his jeans from underneath her.

He turned there bodies and lay her across the end of the bed climbing over her and taking his shirt off in the process. He slid her pants down and that familiar sound from the last few seconds of clothes hitting the ground sounded once again. Mickie loved the feeling of his bare chest against her as he pressed there bodies together kissing her.

* * *

John was holding mickie's hands above her head his fingers laced in her's kissing her as he rolled his hips into her, he moved down to her neck and when mickie moaned it made him work that bit deeper because it turned him on.

* * *

The couple lay kissing sweetly John put a hand on mickie's cheek and noticed she wasn't kissing him back any more, he pulled his lips away ever so slightly and looked at her, he smiled softly. She had fallen asleep, he wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes waiting for sleep to over come him. It was only then he had noticed he had yet to pull out. That would be awkward in the morning.


	26. Chapter 26

**Mickie's point of view**

* * *

I listened to the sounds of the city drifting through the window, faint sirens and the rushed of cares filled the air, the ticking of the clock almost matching the beat of his heart.

My head was rising and falling with his chest, an arm strewn possessively around my shoulders, I snuggled my face contently into his chest. He stirred from his sleep at the action and a sleep filled kiss lightly on my head whispering against my hair.

"You were incredible" he spoke as he exhaled falling back into his slumber, I smiled and feel soon to sleep also with the smell of his skin.

When I woke there was a cold space on the bed next to me, a pillow under my face instead of his chest, I let my eyes adjust to the morning sunlight rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I sat up on my arms looking at the bottom of the bed to see john's naked form hunched over. His muscles finely sculpted under his tanned skin strong biceps and muscular back caused a small smile on my lips which I gently bit.

I crawled as quietly as I could to him pressing my lips to the bottom of his spine and kissing up over his shoulder blades.

He sighed with pleasure "Good morning to you to" his voice purred out sending shivers down my spine.

My fingers traced over his strong shoulders, I kissed his neck pressing my naked breasts to his back, my tongue flicked out teasingly against the think skin of his neck as I placed soft kisses there.

He turned his face to mine and placed a soft kiss to my lips, his hand eagerly catching my chin pulling mine closer to his.

He held my face centimetres away from his gazing into my eyes, I found my self falling into his stare, swimming in the blue pool that were his eyes.

His face breaks into a slow beautiful grin, light brown stubble peppered over his bold jaw line tickling against the soft skin of my face as he pressed his mouth against mine. Leaning my body back into the white goose feather quilt, oh the life of a poster boy. My body sank into the blanket as his weight beard down on me. I close my eyes loving the feeling of his tongue dancing against mine exploring my mouth, his hands slid up my waist to cup my breasts, his hand caressed my breast his thumb rubbing over my nipple. I gently bit down on his bottom lip, when I let go a smile came to his lips. He lifted his eyes to meet mine.

I wrapped my arms around his back my fingertips dancing over his shoulder blades feeling every taut muscle in his back. He leant back my lips searching for his blindly, my eyes still closed I pout at him sulkily, I can just imagine the soft smile on his lips before he kisses my lips softly, his hands seemed unwilling as they left my body as he makes moves to stand up. My brown eyes trace up his body taking in every vein, every muscle, every line memorising every contour.

**John's point of view**

I walk out of the bathroom after having pee'd, I raise my head to find her in the same position but sleeping soundly, I smile softly watching her, last night was amazing, her body is nothing like I imagined it to be, it's even more.

I carefully climbed back into bed and lay behind her, I've got a feeling we won't be getting out of this bed for a few days, we've got a few days down time until our next big tour, it couldn't of come at a better time for us. It'll help us spend that time turning our friendship relationship into more of a lover relationship.

I just hope the bonds we make of the next few days are strong enough to withstand any negativity we have towards us when people find out we're dating.


	27. Chapter 27

**Mickie's point of view**

I wake what must be hours later to the feeling of someone's fingers making shapes on my back and arms. I open my eyes, the room is still dark, the sun still yet to fully set below the horizon, it must be nearly nine o'clock at night. I shift gently against John and catch his explorative arm, bring his hand up to entwine his fingers with mine and rest it down beside my cheek.

His other hand merely takes up a position on my thigh. In my mind I can see him with his mischievous smile, I pull my self around so I can look into his eyes.

"Are you restless?" I ask still sleepy

"No, happily watching you sleep"

"How long have you been awake for?"

"few hours" he glances at the clock behind him, before rolling us over so he is poised above me, he took my hands and gently pins them to the pillows behind my head. He smiles and winks cheekily at me before letting go and throwing the sheet that rested in the middle of his back to over his head. In the dim light of the sun set I see him moving beneath the sheet. I can feel his hands being gentle against my skin as he begins his exploration of my breasts.

"Where do you think you're going?" I ask lifting the sheet to look down at him. He smiles mischievously and I watch as he places slow soft kisses on my stomach in random spots.

"i intend to have explored, kissed, caressed and loved every inch of you, body and soul, I fully intend to know your body better than you know it yourself" he murmured in an answer between his kisses as I struggle to breath normally. His lips lingered open above one spot as he looked up at me "if I had the energy to take you again right now, I would. You have no idea what you do to a man"

"any man?" I asked cheekily

"no" he shook his head coming up to kiss my lips "not any man, me, I'm your man"

"I'm your man" I repeated "i like that" I whispered

"good" he kissed my lips once again "because I like you"

He rolled us over so I was laying on his chest my head in his neck, he fixed the sheets over us "We going back to sleep then?" I chuckled seeing he closed his eyes

"yeah and this time your cuddling me"

"naww the baby" I sore the smile break on his face as his arms held me tightly, as I lay there I got to thinking about the multiple times we've had sex in the last 24 hours, I don't think there's nothing we haven't done, he sure knows my body by now, he's seen it from most angles, some weirder than others, he's quite the adventurous lover, I like that though, makes it interesting. I fidgeted slightly, getting shivers remembering just how great it was, I looked at his peaceful face, I could get used to laying on him listening to his heartbeat. I've already gotten used to sleeping with his warmth, I woke up before when he went to go to the toilet because I felt cold.

Oh god, im falling deep, I need to slow down, he may not feel this strongly yet.

**John's point of view**

She was laying thinking on top of me, I could tell she was thinking by the fact she moved slightly every so often, she was a still sleeper, I hope she doesn't think she's some sort of dirty secret for me. I am going to telling people and I don't care about there reaction, I just hope she feels the same way, I know mickie, she's sensitive about what people think of her, I'll just have to be there to reassure her, we're doing the right thing.

I don't have the faintest of ideas how to tell people I'm dating mickie, a kiss in the canteen is to in your face, but telling them is to direct, I may leave my phone laying around. The guys always look through your phone, it's just something we do, look for any incriminating evidence that we can use against that person, mine will just me a picture of me and mickie kissing on the beach, I'll set it as my background. But then that will look like we're hiding it and they may hate that even more than the direct approach.

Wow. This is going to be a lot more complicated than I thought it would be. I've just got to think, if the rules weren't there, how would I tell people me and mickie were dating?


	28. Chapter 28

**No one's point of view**

John hadn't seen mickie in over a week, so when she came to his house for there weekend off, he couldn't keep his hands off her from the moment she arrived, maybe a few seconds earlier. They had tore each other's clothing to get at the flesh, pants were half way down there legs, there was no need for foreplay John was very aroused and entered her without any warning. He hit her hard and deep causing her to have to hold on as she was pressed back against the kitchen counter one leg lifted up slightly john's protective hand under it holding it in place.

Neither lasted very long, John pulled his head back slightly as they were deep breathing.

"Johnny" there was a knock on the front door "it's mummy, I see your home, let me in"

Mickie chuckled softly "johnny? Mummy?"

"Please never speak of this again" John pulled away getting himself all sorted, he decided to just take his shirt off seeing as it barely resembled a shirt, mickie however could cover up, it was just her panties John had destroyed. "Don't let her scare you off" John said softly as he opened the door to the hall way

"ok" mickie said in barely a whisper

"I'm coming" John snapped at his mother who shouted it was mummy once again, which made mickie laughed once again.

"Baby" the women smiled opening her arms as John opened the door

"look, listen" John spoke hushed "there's someone I want you to"

"oh my god" the women put a hand on her mouth "is it a girl"

John rolled his eyes "yes"

"oh johnny"

"Look, don't freak her out ok, if you breathe a word of her to anyone I will never give you grandchildren" John used his old bribery that always seemed to work

"oh" the women stood up straight "of course, hush hush"

"i mean it mother, I will get the snip"

the women gasped "why would you do that to me johnny, why?"

John rolled his eyes "come on" John walked into the kitchen and mickie wasn't where he left her

"Johnny, are you sure you have a girl?"

"mother shut up!" he snapped, he then sore mickie was sat at the computer, he walked over to her and put his hands on her arms leaning over her from behind, his mother watched on with a smile. "You can't hide" he whispered in her ear, seeing the whispering the women put a hand over her mouth trying to control her tears.

"I'm not, my sister text me, I was just checking something out"

**John's point of view**

"Whitney Houston is dead?" I questioned seeing what she was reading, I looked over my shoulder at a small squeal, it just so happened to be when my arm went around mickie's chest and she lent a hand on it "oh for god sake mother pull yourself together"

"i just can't believe she's dead"

"yeah that's why your crying" I spoke sarcastically as mickie rose to her feet "mom this is mickie, mickie my mom"

"hi" mickie smiled towards her, I watched mickie, then looked at my mother

"give me a minute sweetie, this Whitney thing is from left field" she turned away getting a tissue, I moved mickie in front of me resting my hands on her stomach, resting my chin on her shoulder my mom turned back around and she let out a small squeal

"Are you ok?" mickie asked

"I'm reliving it" she turned back around again as mickie chuckled softly

"Told you she'd get emotional that I'm seeing someone" I whispered into her ear "Would you like to just come back tomorrow?" I asked "yanno when it's sunk in about... Whitney" I gave mickie a look "i can cook"

* * *

_**as you probably can tell i wrote this chapter awhile ago :)**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**I don't know whether 'get the snip' is just a British term but for those who asked what it meant it's just a phrase for getting a vasectomy.**_

* * *

When I walked back into the kitchen from seeing my mother out i was greeted by her smiling face she draped her arms around my neck "Hello handsome"

"Someone's happy" I placed my hands on her butt, I love her butt

"I'm very happy" she beamed towards me and kissed my lips softly "but um, there's something we need to talk about" she took her arms from around my neck and took my hands in hers

"Seems serious"

"it is"

"oh"

"Was it really a smart idea to let your mom meet me, considering your determined to keep me your dirty little secret"

"Your not my dirty little secret" I sighed "i just, I don't think we'll be excepted"

"So? What does that matter? You want to be with me right?"

"yeah of course"

"and I want to be with you, I don't see how they can control that, yeah they may get at you and may not talk to you for a few days but"

"but what?" I questioned as she walked away from me

She looked at me "... I want to be able to just walk up to you and kiss you when I feel like I want to be able to come get a hug at the arena when im cold I want you to be proud that your dating me not hide me away"

"come here" I pulled her into me and held her close "Let's just go to bed and talk about this in the morning" I spoke softly "We're tired, we're not thinking right"

"I don't know about you" she said pulling away "But I know I am"

* * *

I woke up the next morning, looked to my right and she wasn't beside me where I left her, I looked to my left at my bedroom door, it wasn't how I left it, I got up and strode through my house searching for her, I went down stairs she was on the couch in my blue dress shirt and my socks playing on my video game system.

"What are you doing here?" I asked my brother

"mom brought me over to meet your girlfriend" my brother said playing video games with mickie

"I'll kill her" I walked to the kitchen "mom" I shouted

"yes johnny" she smiled

"Why are you introducing mickie to people, I told you to not breathe a word to anyone"

"oh you were being serious"

"sure was mother" I began walking towards the computer, she looked concerned as I sat down

"What are you doing?"

"nothing" I heard her gasp when I got a page up about vasectomy

"Johnny think about this"

"i already have mother, you just helped me get there quicker" I turned to her "look, me and mickie dating, it's not as easy as you think"

"Are you fighting?" she asked

"no" I shook my head "We're great it's just, dating a diva, kinda forbidden and I'm not ready to tell people yet I can't risk it getting out just yet"

"And where does mickie stand on all of this?" she asked

"Mickie does seem to be bothered about keeping us a secret, she said we want to be together so nothing can stop us"

"She does have a point"

I looked down "I know, I just, I like that people like me, you know me mom" I looked up at her

"Do you want your friends to like you, or mickie to continue to date you, sounds like she won't put up with your idiocy, and rightfully so, why stay with you when she can date someone who will be proud to date her" she then walked out leaving me no chance to a rebuttal.


	30. Chapter 30

**Mickie's point of view**

I persuaded John to go out tonight with the males of his family, he really didn't want to go, he wanted to stay here with me and just spend some time together but, I know he missed them and he rarely sees them so how could I keep him from going.

I was woken up by him stumbling up his stairs, I smiled when he flew into the room giggling like a school boy, he climbed onto the bed and put his face really close to mine "Hello, are you asleep or are you I'm a bit drunk" I smiled slightly, I've never seen John drunk before so this should be fun "but I'll tell you what's very good for sleepy people" he poked me in the shoulder "a little bit of sex, I've heard that, that's really lovely but there's no pressure because im a man I'll just put my penis there" sure enough he whipped it out "we'll just look at it for abit that's absolutely fine" he seemed to be getting aroused, at what I have no idea "oooh it likes you doesn't it hey" he giggled putting his face back into mine "he's a fan of" he didn't finish that sentence he rolled his top half away and came back the scene I sore is only something you should witness a drunk person doing. "hey look, he's a super penis" he put a small cloth over it, evidently for a cape, he then proceeded to wobble it "do, do do doooo" he called out

"oh john" I shook my head

"mickie" he groaned leaning into me, oh wow, he shifted his head several times before leaving it where it started on my breasts, I began slowly running my hand up and down his back "night night" he said sweetly cuddling to me.

**John's point of view**

I was awoken by mickie trying to get closer to me, I smiled and put my arms around her. "morning" I whisper

"no" she whined "Not yet"

I was running my hand over her bare thigh "I missed you"

"Hope you still had fun" she whispered as her hand landed on my bare side

"I did" I kissed her hair "You impressed?"

"By what?"

"Those measurements you were obsessed with, you've not even mentioned them"

"because now I know them" she moved her head and her eyes opened and connected with mine, she smiled softly "impressive" she winked "big guy is very apt"

I chuckled "Your such a nerd" I leaned in and kissed her lips "but your my nerd"

"I'm not a nerd" she pouted rolling away from me

"Get up" I swatted her ass as she lay on her front and headed to my en-suite.

"Ow" she said looking over her shoulder at me, I smirked into the mirror at her "I'm going to go make your dog love me and hate you" she walked out my bedroom as I laughed

"You and I know that's impossible"

"We'll see" she called back to me

**Mickie's point of view**

I was sat with john's dog watching some TV, the dog was staring at me, I looked at him "If you ignore John and follow me around, I'll take you to a beach"

"Want some breakfast?" John asked coming to the door, I looked at him, he narrowed his eyes "What are you up to?"

"nothing"

"hmm, sure" he rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen

I got up and walked into the kitchen, putting my arms around him putting my head onto his back smiling to myself, I loved how warm he always was.

"What's up?" he asked turning around to hold me

"Nothing" I smiled up at him "I'm just happy"

"Good" he smiled and kissed my lips softly "...i love you"

I gazed at him, did he just say that? "...i love you to"

* * *

**Sorry for not updating sooner, i was working on a new story idea**


	31. NOTICE!

Well first off, i'm so sorry it's been a while :( i couldn't get onto the account to update!

I'm an idiot and forgot i changed the password -_-

So the reason for this instead of an update is, i'm starting a poll i have a few stories all on the go, and i just want to pick one to continue with, so this is where you come in! take the poll on my profile and have you say.

Also there's a few lines about different ways to contact me, it says it all :)

And once again a huge _SORRY! _


End file.
